


a letter for a musclehead

by abarangers



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abarangers/pseuds/abarangers
Summary: sento asks sawa, misora and kazumin for help writing a letter for banjo for their first anniversary
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	a letter for a musclehead

so..... you want help...?" misora asked curiously

"yes" sento nodded

"with a letter?" now sawa asked

"yes"

"for banjo??" now kazumin asked 

"could you stop asking and helping?" sento sounded angry but fun

"of course we can" sawa stood up from her place and took his friend's shoulders "we're friends, no?"

"sawa is right, so, let's start the letter!" kazumi took out a notebook and a pencil

"let's start by putting something like... hello my dear banjo"

"nah, so cliche" 

"SENTO!" misora took out a knife "will you put that or I'll cut you"

"sento is right misora... maybe if you put something like 'hey sento!' 

"that sounds like something between bro, sawa" kazumin spoke calmly "maybe something how 'hey banjo, how have you been my dear'?"

"that's sounds great, thank you kazumin"

—a few minutes later—

"this is horrible, horrible, I can't give this to banjo, he will laugh at me" sento threw his head against the table and realized that he had been left alone, misora had gone to sleep with sawa and kazumin... he just had left the cafeteria

"I guess I'll break this"

"break what ????" banjo appeared up the stairs what is that?"

"nothing, I just..." sento was ashamed and hid the paper

"let me see..." banjo took the paper and smiled "it's a letter? for me?"

compared to the other letters, this one had been written only with words of sento which made him feel more ashamed

"dear musclehead... it's me, your local scientific, sento.  
i wanted to write this for you, it's nothing special, it was just to remind you that you are my best partner and i love you even if you are a brainless... happy anniversary, i guess?  
your dear boyfriend loves you forever<3"

"oh... it's simple, short but delicate, this is definitely written with your words, it's..." banjo stopped reading the letter and looked at sento "it's just wonderful thank you it's everything i was looking for, although i'm sorry because i don't have a gift" now banjo had a sad expression in his face

... i know what you can give me..." sento smiled mischievously

"what?"

"well" sento approached dangerously "the other day i saw in a store a beautiful t-shirt that maybe you can give me... you know" banjo smiled and pulled him away from him

"I knew it was too good to be true, take your jacket and let's go for that shirt"

"okay, musclehead"

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is my first one-shot???? enjoy pls!


End file.
